


What Happens on Spell-iversary

by TuppenceBee



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppenceBee/pseuds/TuppenceBee
Summary: What happens on Spell-iversary, stays on Spell-iversary! Right?
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	What Happens on Spell-iversary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote! No betas, we die like men, and all that haha
> 
> (Set the year previous to canon)

“To Spell-iversary!” Tobin lifts his shot, clinking the glass against Leif’s as everyone around them echoes, “To Spell-iversary!”

The coloured lights in the club make Leif’s hair shine red, then pink, then blue by turns, and there’s a glow about him that’s not coming from anything external.

He knocks back his shot, then grins at Tobin.

Damn.

Tobin downs his own drink, pretending the warmth in his cheeks and in his chest is all to do with the alcohol and nothing to do with the way Leif is still smiling.

By the time it’s just the two of them, Tobin is long past tipsy, and completely, utterly drunk. A small part of him is pretty certain it can’t all be blamed on alcohol, but he ignores that inner voice. It doesn’t know what it’s talking about.

It doesn’t mean anything that he leans into Leif’s side when Leif slings a casual arm around his neck, slurring something that gets lost in the thud of heavy bass.

Because they’re friends—best friends—and that’s more important to Tobin than anything.

—

It turns out drunk Tobin maybe didn’t get the full memo about the whole friends—best friends—and only friends thing. Because, not two minutes after the cab drops them off at Leif’s apartment for their annual Spell-iversary sleepover, Tobin is leaning in and pressing his sticky lips against Leif’s.

And it is _good_.

What. The heck?

It all gets blurry after that and maybe that’s for the best. They can write this off as a drunken joke—a little kiss between bros, it’s all cool—or, better yet, pretend they don’t remember it at all.

That’s what they’ll do.

—

Things get a little complicated on the “pretend it never happened” front in the morning.

The world comes back slowly, and painfully, to Tobin after a night of blissfully deep and blank sleep. More like blacking out, than sleeping.

But he can’t stay asleep—blacked out—forever, and with the morning comes that awful thing: waking up.

Tobin groans and rolls over but, instead of his Lieutenant Uhura teddy bear, he rolls into something much more solid, much bigger, and much much warmer. Like human skin kind of warm.

For a moment, Tobin thinks he got lucky at Spell-iversary—was it the blonde waitress, or maybe the coat-check girl with the cute little overbite—but when he opens his eyes, he realises he got the opposite of lucky.

Because it’s not the blonde waitress, and it’s not the coat-check girl. It’s his friend—best friend—and, well, only friend.

Leif.

Did he and Leif—

No. They’ve shared a bed before. Many times. Tobin huffs at his own stupidity but, as he shifts, Leif’s 800-count Egyptian cotton sheets move against his skin. Too much of his skin.

Tobin makes a quick check under the covers and, oh, yeah, he’s naked. Leif is naked. They are both naked.

And then the memory of a kiss comes back to Tobin in painful clarity. It’s possibly more painful than the jackhammer pounding away behind his left eye socket.

It’s not that hooking up with a dude is a bad thing—love is love, right?—and, OK, it’s not like he hasn’t had…feelings. But Leif is his best friend. His _only_ friend.

He can’t risk losing that because he was stupid and horny and, OK, maybe a little bit in love. And, wow, when did the “l” word come into this?

He’s about to sneak out of the bed, at least find some clothes, and start that whole pretending it never happened thing when Leif rolls over and groans.

It strikes Tobin, then, that he didn’t do this alone. Flashes of the previous night come back to him and, so, maybe not his finest performance but if his memory serves him correctly, there were no complaints from Leif.

But Leif has never given _any_ indication he might—

Tobin gets out of bed, tries not to puke, and pulls on his clothes.

When Leif stumbles out of his room twenty minutes later, Tobin’s got the coffee going, and his infamous hangover cure waiting on the table.

“I think this is the first time you’ve ever been up before me,” Leif says, slumping into a chair, his silk robe sliding off of one knee, and placing his head in his hand.

“You were going pretty hard last night, dude,” Tobin says, and instantly regrets it. Bad bad choice of words.

But, if Leif remembers anything from last night (and, though Tobin would never admit it out loud, Leif can hold his liquor better than him, so he _must_ ) he doesn’t say anything.

It seems like they’re going with pretending it never happened.

That’s fine. Tobin can work with that.

—

If Tobin thought Monday morning at work was going to be awkward, he was wrong. Things go the way they always do—maybe a little too much like they always do—but when Leif high-fives Tobin when he makes a particularly righteous crack at Zoey, electricity shoots from Tobin’s palm all the way to his throat. That’s new.

Except...it’s not really. It’s the same way it always feels, but Tobin never let himself pay attention to it before. He groans before he can stop himself and waves Leif off when he gives him a weird look. Leif doesn’t push it.

Tobin spends the rest of the day trying to stop himself from spinning around in his chair every two minutes just to _look_ at Leif. But, damn, that’s no different either. He’s always looking for Leif, always drawn to him. It’s that “l” word again, isn’t it?

Tobin Batra is one hundred per cent in “l” word with his best—only—friend, Leif Donnelly.

This is either the best time to realise that, or the worst.

But when Leif never says anything about Spell-iversary or what happened that night, Tobin decides it’s the worst time.

They leave late together and, before they go their separate ways on the ground floor, Leif looks at Tobin and pauses. There’s a breathless moment where Tobin thinks that maybe, maybe—

But Leif only says, “See you tomorrow.”

Tobin says, “Yeah, bro,” and swallows down a sigh.

Well. What happens on Spell-iversary, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Finding my footing with a new ship is always tricky but gotta start somewhere, right? And I felt like this ship needed more fic! Feel like I could definitely write a follow up at some point :)
> 
> Also, damn, I hope I spelt Spell-iversary right haha
> 
> Also hope I didn’t mess up any details from the show - I binged all the episodes in a few days last week haha


End file.
